


Daddy's Day Off

by Rhiannamator



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannamator/pseuds/Rhiannamator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longtime lovers Jay and Heath enjoy a kinky interlude on a rare day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Day Off

Jay sprawled in his armchair in the TV room, basking in the glory of nothing to do. His hair hadn't been tamed and lay flat except for a couple blond cowlicks that stuck up at odd angles. He hadn't even gotten dressed today, and wore only the thin sleep pants he'd rolled out of bed in. Nothing was planned for tomorrow, either. The house was clean, the bills were paid, emails were sorted, and Heath was finishing up the dinner dishes. Two whole days to relax and hang out with his cats and his lover.

He turned on Netflix and cued up the show he and Heath had been binge-watching whenever they had a day off together. A couple beers, a few hours of TV and cuddles, and a hard romp between the sheets. A perfect end to a lazy day. He heard Heath puttering around the house, and he was about to call out and ask what the hell he was doing, when the redhead walked in.

Heath had changed out of his own sleep pants, and his long red hair was loose around his shoulders. A grey t-shirt clung to him, the Captain America shield stretched across his broad pecs. Besides that, all he wore was a pair of plain white cotton briefs. In his hand he clutched a large sports bottle with a built-in straw, that he had termed his “sippy cup”. There was only one reason Heath wore tighty whiteys, and Jay's cock stirred. It was playtime. Jay hoped the sippy cup meant what he thought it did, too.

“Hey there, little man,” Jay said with a smile. “Will you get a beer out of the fridge for Daddy?”

“Okay, Daddy!” Heath chirped, his voice all sweetness and innocence. Jay admired the way the briefs hugged the curves of his ass as he went back in the kitchen. There was probably some form of alcohol in the sippy, but what was inside didn't matter. As long as he was drinking it. Now that he thought about it, Heath had made sure they had plenty of water during dinner, too. The little minx. Heath skipped back into the room with Jay's beer and handed it over with the church key.

“Thank you, buddy,” Jay said, opening his beer and taking a sip. He set the bottle on the side table and patted his thigh. “Come sit on Daddy's lap.” Heath's eyes glittered as he clambered into Jay's arms. Both men were tall and toned – stacked as fuck in Heath's words – but Heath had a few pounds and inch of height on Jay, which made sitting on his lap for any length of time uncomfortable for everyone. Instead, Heath snuggled into Jay's left side and draped his legs over his lap, the two of them shifting into a familiar position. Jay's arm curled around his boy's waist, pulling him close and leaving his right hand free to roam.

“Comfy, baby boy?” Jay asked, tugging a throw blanket over them both.

“Yuh-huh. Are we gonna watch that show?”

Jay pretended to consider, squinting at the description on the screen. “Umm. I dunno, Heath. I think this might be a little grown-up for you. Maybe we should watch something else.”

“No! I can watch it, I promise!” he replied, brown eyes wide and earnest.

“Are you sure? Well, all right. If you think you can handle it. You gotta be a good boy and watch it, though. Okay? You wanna press the button?” Jay offered the remote, which Heath grabbed.

“Yeah! I'll be a good boy. I swear.” Heath pressed the button to start the show and wrapped his lips around the straw of his sippy. Jay chuckled and swigged his beer, relaxing into the chair and running his fingers through soft red hair.

Jay was never quite sure how old Heath was. Well, he was a thirty-one year old man, but during one of their games, the redhead could be any age. Sometimes he was a rebellious teenager that needed to be taught he wasn't too old for a spanking. Sometimes he was a pubescent boy that needed to be shown how his body worked. Jay normally took his cues from Heath to find out what mood he was in, whether he needed to be coerced or wanted to participate with gleeful curiosity. Every once in a while, Heath would call him Jason instead of Daddy, and Jay would be the sleazy babysitter. It was just a game they played, and it didn't hurt anyone, so Jay saw no problem with indulging his lover. After all, Heath indulged his kinks, too.

For a while, the couple cuddled, and drank, and watched their show in contented peace. When he wasn't putting the beer bottle to his lips, Jay's hand stroked up and down Heath's arm in soothing motions. Eventually his hand slipped under the blanket to run the same smooth caresses along Heath's leg. He explored Heath's outer thigh without thought, just feeling the lines of muscle under his hand and tracing the elastic of the briefs on his boy's hip. Every other pass or so, he would lay an affectionate pat or two on Heath's bottom. There was nothing inherently sexual in his touches, just loving tenderness. That is, until Jay's hand sneaked up under Heath's shirt.

Heath squirmed in Jay's lap as a wide palm smoothed over his belly and ribs. The soft rubbing inched higher until a thumb brushed his nipple. Heath shifted a little and the thumb returned, circling and nudging at the tightening nub. Heath's brown eyes tore away from the screen to look at Jay. “That tickles...”

“Shh, baby,” Jay whispered next to Heath's ear. “Just keep your eyes on the TV. You said you're gonna be Daddy's good boy, remember?”

“I remember. I'll be good,” Heath said, and dragged his eyes back to the television.

“That's my boy,” Jay cooed, pressing kisses into Heath's hair and cupping a pec in his hand. “Keep watching the show, and drink your juice.” He almost groaned as he watched Heath's pouty lips close around the straw, his cheeks hollowing and throat working. The muscle under his palm flexed, and he could have sworn Heath smirked around the straw. Jay gave one pec a hard squeeze that made the teasing boy in his lap whimper, then continued kneading and massaging that smooth chest.

“Your skin is so soft,” Jay murmured, his fingers moving back to Heath's nipple. “Ooh, except for this right here. This is getting hard. Is it getting all hard for Daddy to play with? Be my good boy, now...” Jay closed his fingers around the nipple, gently pinching and pulling until it stood erect under his touch. He loved playing with those plump, pink nipples, and he knew from experience they could take a lot of punishment. His fingernail flicked rapidly over the stiff flesh as Jay watched his boy's face. Heath's eyes were trained on the television, his lips parted and a flush creeping up his neck. Jay gave the nipple a final hard tug, and was rewarded with a little moan. Smiling, he kissed Heath's cheek. “Such a good boy.”

Some of the tension left Heath's body as Jay's hand moved out of his shirt. Jay laid a hand on his knee, then slowly stroked up his inner thigh. Jay had no clue what was happening on the television at this point, and he was pretty sure Heath didn't either. Still, they both kept watching, pretending that Jay's hand wasn't parting Heath's thighs with gentle nudges. Long fingers cupped Heath over his briefs, curling under his balls and resting a heavy palm on his dick.

Once again, they stayed cuddled like that for a while, until Jay was sure Heath was relaxed and focused on the show. Slowly, he started moving his hand, kneading the front of the briefs and rubbing in circles. He felt Heath's cock stirring to life as the boy gasped. The illicit touches continued, his Daddy molesting him, hidden by the blanket, their little secret.

“Daddy...” he started in a small voice, but Jay's whispers cut him off.

“Shh, I told you to watch TV. You don't want to be a bad boy, do you?” he asked, squeezing a little harder.

“Nooo...” he moaned. “But you're rubbing me... down there...”

“We're just cuddling. You like when I rub your back, your arms. Just rubbing. Daddy's allowed to touch and rub his baby boy wherever he wants, isn't that right?” Jay asked, his hand moving more under the blanket. Heath nodded, swallowing and unable to speak, and Jay kissed his cheek again. “And you won't tell anyone where Daddy touches you, will you? Because they'd know you like it. And you know what they'd say?”

“N-no, Daddy,” he said, his breath hitching as Jay continued fondling his solid length.

“They'd say you're bad, and dirty. They'd call you a slut,” Jay growled low in his ear. “You know what they do to bad little sluts. They'd make you do nasty, dirty things. And you'd like it, because you are a little slut, aren't you? But only Daddy's allowed to touch you like this. You're Daddy's little slut, so we'll keep this our secret, won't we?”

By now Heath was shuddering and moaning sweetly, his head thrown back on Jay's shoulder as his hips rocked into that maddening hand. “I... I won't tell, Daddy. I'll be good. Please...”

“Please what, buddy?” he asked, his own dick throbbing as Heath wiggled against him.

“I feel like... I'm gonna...” Heath's face flushed a dark red, and he whispered, “I think I'm gonna mess my underwear...”

Jay clucked his tongue. “Oh no. We don't make messes in our undies, do we? Only bad boys do that. Are you a bad little boy?”

“N-Noooo...”

“Then maybe you should go get Daddy another beer.” At that, Jay moved his hand away and loosened his hold on Heath's waist. Heath swallowed and blinked, a little whine of frustration escaping his throat. “I told you to do something, Heath. Go on, now. And get yourself some more juice.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the redhead pouted, his eyes darting around the room and to the door. He was probably trying to figure out how to get to the kitchen and back while keeping his boner hidden. His baby boy was shy tonight. Heath sat up and shifted, tilting his hips away until he got to the edge of the chair, then bolted out from under the blanket and scooted to the kitchen. Jay gave him just enough time to stick his head in the fridge before calling out to him.

“Heath? Hurry up, buddy!” he barked. He didn't want Heath to calm down too much. He was probably aching inside those cute tighty whiteys while he rushed around. Jay rubbed a lazy hand up and down his own hard cock through his sleep pants as he waited. Soon enough the little boy returned, trying to hide himself behind his water bottle as he set Jay's beer next to the two empties on the table. Oh no. There was no hiding from Daddy.

“Thank you, little man. Here, give Daddy your sippy, I want to see what kind of juice you got.” Jay reached for the bottle, and Heath's eyes widened in apparent panic as he stepped away.

“It's... it's just apple juice, Daddy. I swear!” He held on tight until Jay gave him a look, then reluctantly let it slip from his fingers and covered himself with his hands. Jay started to unscrew the lid of the bottle, then looked at Heath.

“What are you doing with your hands? Are you hiding something from Daddy? Come on, let me see...” Jay put the sippy down and took Heath's hands, pulling them apart with a faux gasp. “What is this? Well now, what have we got here? Do you have something in your undies?”

Heath squealed as Jay pulled him closer and groped at his hard dick, playfully pinching at the head and tickling his balls. “Daddy! Daddy, stop..!” Heath cried, red-faced and trying to jerk away as Jay's big fingers darted, tweaked, and teased. They had a safe word, and “stop” was not it.

“Oh no... You got a hard-on, didn't you? Oh, you naughty little boy!” Jay teased, wiggling his fingers around Heath's groin. With a chuckle, he eased up and rested his hands on Heath's hips, holding him in place. “It's okay. It's supposed to get hard sometimes. Now, let me see it.”

“What?” Heath panted, his hair falling in strands across his face. His cheeks burned with humiliation and his lips were swollen. Already he looked fucked and delicious. Jay couldn't wait to see what he'd look like later. “Why?”

“Are you questioning me, boy?” Jay asked with a raised eyebrow. When Heath shook his head, a crooked smile settled back on Jay's mouth. “I didn't think so. I need to make sure everything looks good and healthy, if you're getting erections like this. Now, pull down your underwear and show Daddy your penis.”

A little spot of wetness formed on the cotton over the tip of Heath's dick as Jay watched. In a barely audible voice, Heath said, “Okay, Daddy,” and tucked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs. He peeled them down, exposing smooth hairless skin from his navel to the base of his cock. After a shuddered breath, he pushed the briefs down to his thighs, letting his hard-on bounce free.

“Very good,” Jay breathed, leaning in for closer inspection. Maybe he was biased, but he thought his boyfriend had the most beautiful set of equipment he'd ever seen. His balls looked swollen and heavy, his cock thick and flushed dark pink. Jay claimed he had a happy dick, and it always had a sense of eagerness about it. In turn, Heath claimed it was happy and eager because Jay was looking at it. In any case, Jay took his time fondling and running his fingers all over Heath's groin, scrutinizing him from every angle, and even sniffing at him. Heath stood as still as he could, an occasional grunt or whimper wrung from his throat. “Do you touch it when it gets hard like this? Do you rub it under the covers after you go to bed?”

“S-sometimes,” Heath stammered, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

“Yeah? Show me. Show Daddy how you touch yourself.” Resting his hands on Heath's hips again, he leaned back to watch. After a second's hesitation, Heath wrapped his hand around his dick, the skin shifting under his fingers as he started to move his fist back and forth. “There you go. Does it feel good to play with yourself? Mm, I think your dirty little penis likes it when I watch. Do you like masturbating in front of your Daddy?”

“Ohhh god...” Heath groaned, his hand moving faster. “Yes, it feels good... so good...” He jerked himself as Jay watched and cooed, his breath coming in little panted moans. His dick was solid and throbbing under his own touch, and he squeezed near the head, shuddering as a dribble of precum pumped from his slit. He was so close, and almost screamed when Jay grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

“You're dripping,” Jay said in dismay. “You're going to make a mess.” With a finger, Jay wiped some of the precum from under his swollen cockhead.

“I'm sorry, Daddy! Please, it hurts...” he sobbed.

“Oh, my poor baby boy... Come here, buddy. Daddy will make it all better.” Jay guided his boy back onto the chair to straddle him. “Raise up, sweetheart. Back straight.” As soon as Heath was kneeling up on the chair, Jay scooted between his knees until his face was level with Heath's cock. After a few teasing licks, Jay wrapped his lips around the head and sucked at it.

“Daddy!” Heath squealed, sounding scandalized. “What are you- ohhhh... No! That's where I pee from, it's... ahh, so dirty...”

Jay smirked around the cock in his mouth, loving the little pleasure sounds from above as he took Heath in deeper, sucking and bobbing his head. He'd brought his baby to the brink twice, and he wouldn't last long inside the wet, warm suction of Jay's soft mouth. Soon enough, Heath swelled thick and hard on his tongue, hips rolling to thrust into his throat.

“Daddy... Oooh, Daddy... You can't, I gotta... Ugnn, feels like I'm gonna mess in your mouth... Please...”

Jay sucked harder, slurping and moaning around the pulsing width. He rolled his blue eyes up to lock gazes with his boy, and Heath gave a strangled cry. Jay's mouth flooded with hot spurts of cum, and he guzzled them down as quickly as he could. After the last globs were pumped down his throat, Jay pulled back and gently licked Heath's dick clean.

“There now,” Jay cooed, sitting up and pulling the briefs back into place. “Is that better?”

Heath sank down to sit on Jay's thighs, happy and dazed. “Yes, Daddy. I feel way better.” Jay wrapped his arms around his boy and cuddled him close against his bare chest, feeling Heath nuzzle into his neck.

“That's my good boy.” He dropped tender kisses into red hair, rubbing Heath's back and patting his bottom again. As Heath snuggled, Jay reached over and took a long pull off his fresh beer. He definitely didn't need anymore after this one. “You thirsty, buddy?”

Heath squirmed against Jay's dick, raising his head. “No... Daddy, I think there's something in your lap.”

“Yes, a squirmy little boy,” he chuckled, pinching Heath's butt. The redhead giggled and squirmed some more, wiggling his hips to grind on Jay's hard cock. In response, Jay grunted and tickled under the curve of his ass. Heath squeaked and giggled.

“Daddy! That tickles! Quit it!”

“Oh, does that tickle? How about this?” he asked, wiggling his fingers just under Heath's ribcage, knowing exactly where his tickle spots were. Sure enough, Heath squealed and wriggled, slapping at Jay's hands as they relentlessly moved around, tickling his waist, tweaking his nipples, and wriggling in his armpits.

“Stop!” Heath gasped. “Stop, really! I gotta pee!”

“Oh no, you don't. You can pee on your own time. Right now, it's tickle time!”

Heath screeched as Jay kept tickling. “Really, stop I mean it! Please!!”

Jay's hands stilled. “Aw, baby boy gotta go? You all full?” His hand slid down to press against Heath's belly. “Remember, we don't make messes in our undies, do we? You better hold it. I want to see this episode, then I'll take you to the bathroom.”

“I can't,” Heath said, trying to wiggle out of Jay's lap.

“You better. Now, stop,” Jay warned. He held Heath's hips fast until the redhead stilled. “You stay here and hold it until this episode is over, young man. You hear me?”

Heath bit his lip and nodded, his face pinched. In truth, Jay could barely see the television around Heath's body, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the muscles in Heath's thighs bunching, wanting to close and clamping on Jay's hips. What mattered was that graceful back arching and that taut belly tensing under the t-shirt as Heath tried to withstand the building pressure. After a while, he reached down to hold himself through his briefs.

“Don't grab yourself there, Heath. It's nasty,” Jay admonished in a gentle voice, pretending to pay attention to the TV. He shooed Heath's hand away from his crotch and rested his own hands on Heath's thighs. Absently, he stroked up and down those creamy muscular thighs, getting closer to his groin. Heath whimpered and shifted, his eyes squeezing shut and his breath held. Jay stilled, but as soon as Heath got himself under control, he reached over for his beer. When Heath's eyes opened, Jay tipped his head back and poured the contents of the bottle into his open mouth, letting it fill his mouth and splash before gulping it down. He heard Heath groan and swallowed the last drips, lowering his chin to look at his boy and set the bottle aside.

“Are you okay, baby boy?” he asked, and rubbed a hand in soothing circles around Heath's lower belly. Little patches of wetness started smearing down the front of the briefs.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” Heath whispered, then bit his lip and grunted in a last effort to stop the inevitable. A little squirt, then a slow trickle crawled from his tip and spread across the cotton, his open legs giving Jay a view of the wet patch seeping down over his balls to drip off his underwear onto Jay's lap. The trickle turned to a stream, then Heath shuddered as his bladder completely let go. The thin fabric couldn't stifle it, and the hot stream fountained through his briefs in a thick spray and pattered onto Jay's straining dick. Heath moaned softly as he peed, watching Jay's pants soak through. Jay kept rubbing Heath's belly as it went on and on, the warmth flowing around his erection and between his thighs, crawling through the hair on his balls. Jay wanted desperately to rub himself, but he waited until his little boy was done. He'd had a lot to drink today, and had been holding it a long time. For that matter, so had Jay. Finally the stream subsided, little dribbles still escaping around the elastic of the briefs to slide down Heath's thighs. After a moment of quietly sitting in a puddle of piss, Jay spoke.

“You made a mess.”

Heath hung his head. The entire front of his briefs were sopping wet, the white fabric transparent and clinging to his soft pink cock. Oh, had there ever been a more precious sight? Jay licked his lips and tapped Heath's thigh. "Get up and march yourself to the bathroom, young man. Stand in front of the mirror and wait for me with your hands on your head and your shirt pulled up. Leave your underwear on, I want you to stand there in your shame and think about what a bad boy you've been."

Heath's lips trembled, and Jay almost said fuck it and kissed him. His boyfriend was dazzling when he smiled, but when he cried, his beauty was heartbreaking. And God save him, but Jay loved it. The vixen knew it, too.

"Yessir," Heath said, his voice laced with misery. He slid off Jay's lap and plodded to the upstairs bathroom. Jay sat there for a second, his hand between his thighs, warm wet fabric squishing between his fingers as he massaged his aching cock. Not too much, just enough to savor the thought of rubbing Heath's piss into his groin. He lifted his hand and sniffed the sharp aroma, sending his tongue out to lick his fingers. The dirty thrill of the act was worth the taste, and Jay had come to crave it on his tongue. But, there was a gorgeous filthy man-child upstairs that needed his attention.

Quickly, he found towels to sop up the worst of it on the chair. He'd probably need to replace it - again - but he really didn't mind. He took the stairs two at a time, his pants sticking and slapping against his thighs, and entered the bathroom.

Heath stood as instructed, facing the mirror. His fingers laced on the top of his head, his raised arms stretching out his torso and making the lines of his abs stand out. The t-shirt bunched up just under his armpits, showing off his erect nipples. And of course, those dripping tightys were not so whitey anymore, and did nothing to hide his partly swollen dick. Jay's eyes followed the trails dribbling down those long legs and dragged his eyes back up to Heath's face. The redhead's eyes were overflowing with tears and lowered to the floor, but from the way his lips puckered, Jay was sure he was hiding a grin.

“Look at what you did, Heath,” Jay said, gesturing to his sodden pants.

“I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to. I tried to hold it, I really did,” Heath whined.

“Be quiet and get on your knees,” Jay interrupted, and Heath snapped his mouth shut. As his boy knelt, Jay pushed his pants down and let them hit the floor with a heavy splat. He stepped out of them and stood with his crotch in Heath's face, and reached down to lift his chin. “Look at what you did.”

Heath looked. Jay's cockhead bobbed right in front of his nose, and Heath's nostrils flared as he visibly breathed in. Moisture still shone on the thick, solid shaft, standing proud from a mass of matted, wet curls. Jay barely even trimmed anymore, because his boy loved the hair. Heath always wanted to feel it and play with it, and he loved the concentrated smell of Jay's sex captured in it. And the look of a mature, hairy Daddy turned him on. Heath's pink tongue slid out to drag across his lower lip, and Jay could have spurt right then, covering those lips and tongue.

“You wet yourself all over Daddy. Shame on you, Heath. You got me all nasty, now you can lick it up.”

Pleading brown eyes rolled up. “No, Daddy, I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything...”

“That's right you will. You'll do what I say. You were a bad boy, and now you need to clean your mess. Lick. It. Up.” Heath hesitated, then squealed as Jay took his face in both hands and shoved him into his pubic hair, literally rubbing his nose in his own piss. Heath shook his head and wailed, trying to pull away, but Jay held him fast and rolled his hips. He rubbed his crotch all over the boy's cheeks, chin, and mouth until he felt those soft lips part, and a tongue lapped at him.

"There you go. Good boy, keep licking. I'm covered in it, baby. You had to pee really bad, didn't you?" Heath whimpered and looked up as he sucked piss out of Jay's dark blond pubes, his hands still on top of his head. Jay's own bladder was aching for release, but it could wait. Right now he was too busy watching Heath sobbing and slurping all over his crotch, burying his face and trying to devour Jay's skin. He rubbed his sack on Heath's mouth, knowing the scent and wetness would be strongest there. A loud groan escaped Jay's throat as Heath mouthed and sucked on his balls. "See what happens to bad boys? Get in there, taste it. You taste your piss on Daddy's nuts? Dirty little boy... Ooh, ease up, baby. That's enough."

Heath wiggled his tongue against the line on the underside of Jay's sack, sending pulses of pleasure to flip-flop in his belly and buckle his knees. That spot could always make Jay hiss and moan, and he did so loudly. Satisfied with his Daddy's noises, Heath moved back and gazed up with big, mournful eyes. His cheeks and chin were shiny, his pouting lips red and puffy. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

"You did okay," Jay allowed. "This still needs taken care of." He wagged his dick at Heath, whose eyes widened as if he'd never seen a hard cock in his life. "Yes, Daddies get erections, too. And how did Daddy make yours go away?"

Heath's voice was small and hesitant as he answered, "I... You put my penis in your mouth until it messed, and made it feel good."

Jay chuckled. "That's right. Now it's your turn. You want to make Daddy feel good, don't you?" He tapped the head on Heath's lips, but the boy shook his head, red hair flinging around his face and sticking to his cheek. "Come on, buddy. I promise I won't mess in your mouth, but I won't tolerate disobedience."

"But... But it's too big!" Heath protested, making Jay's dick throb. He rewarded Heath's defiance by grabbing a fistful of red hair and whacking his boy's cheeks, forehead and mouth with his dick. Wet slaps drowned out Heath's pitiful cries, and each impact sent jolts of heat through Jay's body.

"Then you better open wide," he growled, and took advantage of Heath's gasping mouth to stuff his cockhead inside. "Suck on it, sweetheart. Make Daddy's dick all better."

Heath whined and slurped around his mouthful, suckling at the head and digging his tongue into the leaking slit. A low moan rumbled from Jay's chest and he pushed further between those beautiful lips, watching them stretch around his veined width. Heath looked up to meet his eyes and gave an answering moan, his lashes wet with tears. He hollowed his cheeks and let Jay fuck his mouth, swallowing and massaging with his tongue. Fuck, he was so warm and soft, and Jay rolled his hips faster, pulling ginger hair.

"Doing so good, baby... Eating your Daddy's filthy cock. Gonna be my good boy, make it all better. Fuck, keep sucking... God, you love Daddy's big dick in your mouth, don't you? Show me how much Daddy's little slut loves it. There, like that..." Jay stilled and let his boy go to work.

Heath always tried to pretend he didn't know what he was doing at first, but he couldn't help getting into the blow job. Soon the redhead was gulping and bobbing on Jay's dick, pulling on the shaft with his lips and gagging himself around the head. Jay felt his climax building, being sucked out of him, and Heath swallowed as squirts of precum slid down his throat.

"Ah yeah, just like that... You're a natural cockslut, baby. Little more, almost... Fuck, you got me so close..." Jay tugged Heath off him and grabbed his cock, jacking himself roughly and aiming at Heath's lips. His upper lip curled in heaving growls as rope after rope of hot, thick jizz splattered on that precious face, covering his lips and dripping down his cheeks. He squeezed himself hard, forcing every last dribble out of his slit to pour over his fingers, then rubbed his hand all over Heath's face to smear it around.

"Daddy!" he cried, flinching so pretty with shock in his eyes. "You messed on my face!"

"Yes, I did," Jay chuckled, and pointed at the boy. "Ah-ah, don't wipe it off. Get in the tub and Daddy will rinse your face. Here, let me get your shirt off. Arms up!"

Heath grumbled, licking and smacking his cum-stained lips, and raised his arms high. Careful not to wipe anything away, Jay lifted Heath's shirt off and helped him to his feet. For a second Jay held his arm, looking at his boyfriend's face all covered in his goo, and reached up to stroke sunset colored hair. "You are so beautiful. You know that? And Daddy loves you."

Heath smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Daddy," he replied, and Jay leaned in to peck his lips.

"But you're still a bad boy. Now go sit on your knees in the tub," Jay said, swatting Heath's butt. "And leave your undies on, they need to be rinsed, too."

Just like that, the pout was back on Heath's lips. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, and stepped into the tub. Once again, he sank down to his knees, but this time he sat on his feet with his knees spread as far as the narrow tub would allow. They would have had more room in their master bathroom with the jacuzzi tub, but Heath liked the tub in the main family bathroom when the little boy needed bathed. It made a twisted sort of sense, and Jay didn't argue.

Jay stepped in after Heath and stood in front of him again, noting the growing bulge in the drying, yellowed briefs. Jay's own dick had softened, and he knew he didn't have much time.

"You're here because you were bad, and I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. What did you do?" he asked, his voice low and stern.

"I made a mess," Heath answered, dropping his eyes.

"Look at me, Heath. What did you do? How did you make a mess?"

Sheepishly, Heath raised his eyes again, looking like a kicked puppy. No one, not even Adam, could pull off that look so well. Jay's heart wanted to melt, but he kept his mouth in a firm line. "I had an accident."

"Be more specific," Jay coaxed.

Heath swallowed and tried again. "I went potty on your lap," he choked out, and Jay could see the admission had made the boy fully hard again.

"Yes, you did," Jay confirmed, ignoring the throbbing pressure in his belly and the threatening tingling around the tip of his cock. Just one more minute. "Do you know what it's like to be peed on?"

"No, Daddy," Heath lied, his eyes getting wide.

"Then it's only fair you find out. And I don't want to hear any arguments, you take your punishment like a big boy, you hear me?"

Heath swallowed and nodded as Jay took himself in his fingers. He'd been holding back so hard it was difficult to unclench those muscles, and he squirted a few drops that hit Heath's pale belly and drizzled down. That was all it took, and Jay made himself relax. A hot pale stream flowed from his slit and splashed square in the center of Heath's chest. The redhead moaned and shifted around, catching piss on his nipples and shivering as it ran down his skin and into his briefs. The relief for Jay was an almost orgasmic release, euphoria buzzing gently behind his eyes, in his muscles, and through his dick. He aimed down, soaking Heath's underwear again and pissing all over his erection. Heath's fingers twitched on the ledge of the tub and Jay smirked, knowing he wanted to jerk himself off under the stream. But Jay had soaked him in just a few seconds, and he had other plans.

"I need to rinse your face," Jay breathed, aiming higher. Heath didn't even need to be asked, just closed his eyes and leaned in, letting Jay's fragrant piss splash in his hair and down his cheeks, soaking in his hair and mixing with cum to dribble into his open mouth. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the stream, and Jay reached out to cradle the back of Heath's head and bring him closer. He aimed straight into that pretty mouth, watching it overflow.

"Drink," he said, touching his cockhead to Heath's lip. Brown eyes blinked up and Heath took Jay into his mouth, closing his lips around the flaccid cock as his throat worked. Jay moaned as he pissed down his boyfriend's throat, the hot fluid running straight out of his body and into Heath's in a hidden exchange. Gentle hands stroked Heath's wet hair and traced the lines of his dear face, and a warm mouth cradled Jay's cock, pulsing around it softly with each swallow. The two gazed at each other, love exchanged in their eyes.

Jay did his best to keep the stream steady, trying to prolong the moment as his cock started to swell again. After a good while, but still too soon, he had emptied himself and merely trickled into Heath's mouth. Heath suckled the last drops from him, and before he could swallow, Jay nudged him and helped him to his feet. They pressed their mouths together, lips parting as they shared the last pungent mouthful. Jay held Heath close, lapping and sucking at his tongue, drinking his own fluids and stroking wet skin. Heath met Jay's kisses with the same passionate fervor, and for a moment Jay held the man in his arms, not the little boy. The kiss broke and Jay pressed his forehead to Heath's.

"I love you, Heath" he whispered, and got the answer back that made his soul complete.

"I love you, Jay. So much."

A large palm slid to press on Heath's stomach, thinking about his piss sloshing around in that belly. Jay got such an erotic thrill knowing he'd poured the dirtiest part of himself into Heath, and not only did he accept it, he drank it in and made it part of himself, too. And tomorrow, during their morning shower, Heath might lean back against Jay's chest and guide him to cup his dick. As yellow heat sprayed from between his fingers, Jay would think, he's urinating in my hand, and Heath's voice would murmur, _"That's your piss coming out of me."_ Then Jay would have to fuck him all over again. A secret little smile crept over Heath's lips as he watched his Daddy caress his belly. He knew exactly what Jay was thinking. He usually did.

“Now did I do good, Daddy?” Heath asked, the childlike tone back in his voice.

Jay smirked. Apparently his baby still wanted to play. “Yes, sweetheart. You did very good, and I think you learned your lesson. Now, it's bath time. You don't want to go to bed smelling like pee, do you?” He chuckled at the face Heath made. “Take off your undies.”

“My undies? With you here watching?” Aw, he was still being shy. Which, of course, made Jay want to ruin him. Something the little minx counted on. Jay put on his stern face.

“You're questioning me again. Take them off, or I'll strip you naked myself, and you don't want that.”

“But I'm a big boy, I don't need you to watch me take a bath. And you peed all over me, Daddy. On my face, in my hair. You even got it in my mouth & made me taste it! That wasn't fair,” Heath complained.

“Heath...” Jay intoned, a warning in his voice.

“But Daddy, I only peed on your lap!” he whined. “You should have just gone on my undies, that would have been more fair.” Heath saw the frown on Jay's face and shut his mouth, but it was too late. Jay grabbed the waistband of the briefs and roughly tugged them down Heath's hips, raking across his sensitive cock. Jay ignored a yelp and yanked them down long legs, bending down and nudging Heath to step out.

“I'm sorry, Daddy, I won't question you again, I promise.” Heath flinched when Jay stood and swatted him across the face with his piss-soaked underwear. The wet slap echoed off the tiles, and Jay took Heath's jaw in his hand, turning his face back.

“Open your mouth.” Heath's lips parted, but whether in obedience or protest, Jay wasn't sure. It didn't matter. The words stopped as Heath's mouth was filled with dripping cotton. Jay's thick fingers pushed the briefs further between Heath's lips before grabbing his chin and meeting stunned brown eyes.

“Damn right you won't question me again, do you hear me?” Jay allowed the boy to nod, noting the fresh tracks dripping from his stuffed mouth down his chin and neck. “Good. Now you suck on that while I draw the bath. And I want to see you sucking!”

Jay let go of him and turned to fill the tub, checking the temperature and rinsing yellow streaks off the porcelain before plugging the drain. After the water started running, he watched Heath's jaw moving for a moment as the boy drew their mixed flavors from his underwear and swallowed them down. Heath looked thoroughly chastised, his eyes lowered and his hair in tangled strings. The bunched up underwear shifted between his lips as he sucked.

“Good boy,” Jay murmured, and added bubbles to the water swirling at their feet. Jay stepped out of the tub and tidied up the bathroom, rinsing his pants in cold water at the sink and hanging them up to dry. When the bubbles reached Heath's calves, Jay returned to lift his boy's face. “Are you done arguing with me?”

Heath nodded. There was that kicked puppy look again. Jay couldn't take it anymore.

“All right, all right. Spit it out and turn and sit, we'll take a nice bath,” Jay cooed. He pulled the briefs from that pretty mouth and tossed them at the sink.

“Together?” Heath asked, but immediately sat down. Jay knelt behind him, silently cursing the cramped space as he folded his legs underneath him.

“It's normal for Daddies to bathe with their little boys. We'll get you all clean. Tip your head back, and I'll wash your hair.”

“Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry I argued. Daddy always knows best,” Heath recited.

Jay grabbed the shampoo and started to work it into red hair. “It's all right, sweetheart. You took your punishment like a good boy. Daddy's so proud of you. And I love my little boy so much.” He pressed soft kisses to Heath's cheek, his fingers massaging Heath's scalp as he murmured sweet words. When the shampoo was worked all the way through the mass of red hair, Heath tilted his head back while Jay filled a large cup with hot water and rinsed. This was Jay's favorite part of the bath. Of course he loved the sex, and the kinky thrill of role playing, but it was the tender moments like these he treasured. The slow fall of water through hair darkened to a deep auburn, the pleasured shiver of freckled shoulders, the vanilla scented heat of the bath soaking into their skin. As Heath washed his face, Jay poured body wash onto a soft sponge and caressed Heath's skin in tender strokes, washing away the scent of ammonia. He squeezed the sponge against Heath's skin, watching suds and water sluice down his body, the fingers of his other hand tracing the path. Soon the sponge moved around to Heath's front, roaming along pale skin and muscle until his fingers settled to play with those pert nipples. Jay couldn't help it, they just begged to be stroked, pinched, and teased. Pink flesh stiffened under his touches, and a moan caught in Heath's throat.

“Are you getting another erection, Heath?” Jay rumbled next to his ear.

“No...” The cloth Heath had washed his face with relocated to his lap, covering his dick.

“Don't you lie to me, boy. Give me the washcloth.”

Heath's back bowed as he handed Jay the cloth, his head lowered and his cheeks pink. The bubbles in the water had cleared quite a bit, and though the ripples distorted his view, Jay could plainly see a hard cock bobbing under the water.

“I thought so. You really are Daddy's horny little slut.” He slipped his hands down Heath's stomach and parted his thighs. “I'm only cleaning my filthy little boy up. Innocently washing, and what do I find?” He grabbed Heath's dick in one hand, balls in the other, rubbing and squeezing. “Tell me.”

Heath leaned his head back on Jay's shoulder and writhed. “It got all hard again.”

“Why? Why did my little boy's cute little penis get all hard?”

“It... it feels good when you touch me, Daddy. I like it,” Heath moaned.

“And why do you like it?”

Little panted breaths escaped Heath's parted lips, and he pushed his hips up, thrusting into Jay's hands. “Because I'm a slut,” he whispered. "I'm your baby slut."

“Yes, you are. Good boy. I think you're clean enough here.” He took his hands away and sat back.

“But Daddy!” Heath stopped short when he looked back and saw the warning on Jay's face. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm just so hard, it hurts. Please? Make it better again?”

“Let's finish your bath first. Raise up on your knees, I'll get your butt and be done.”

“Okay...” He sounded dubious, but he had to obey. He got his legs under him and got up on his knees, naked ass rising out of the water. Fuck, he had a nice ass.

“Spread out, let me see. Bend over so I can reach everything.”

“You'll see my butthole! Reach? You're gonna touch it?” Heath bent over despite his horrified protest, hands on the edge of the tub. He didn't want to disobey again.

“I said I was getting you all clean. Every part of you,” Jay said, and soaped up his palms. Oh, how he loved running his hands all over that ass, from the shallow dimples at the small of his back, like accents above those shapely, firm cheeks, to the tempting spots where the backs of his thighs met the curve of his bottom. Jay caressed behind his dangling balls and over the soft, clean-shaven mound of his taint, knowing it drove Heath wild. Sometimes, if Heath was worked up enough, Jay could get him off just by sucking on that sensitive mound and and grinding his fingers into it. Even now, he felt the tension in Heath's muscles as he tried to stay still and stifle his moans. Jay wasn't about to suck on soap, though, so his fingers skimmed up and down the cleft between Heath's cheeks while the other hand parted him further to expose that sweet, pink pucker. Waterproof lube was always stashed with the other bottles, and Jay poured some on his fingers, then rubbed into Heath's crack, pressing against the little opening. Heath squeaked when the tip of a thumb slipped into him.

“Daddy, that feels funny. Stop, please, I don't like it,” he panted.

“Oh no, you bad boy” Jay warned. He laid a hard slap right on that entrance, loving how Heath tightened and yelped. He smacked that asshole again and added more lube. By now, Heath was arching, his pucker twitching and beckoning. Jay slapped it again, harder, and Heath groaned. “Lying again. You do like it. I see you, your little hole winking at me, wanting me to touch it.” His fingertips rubbed circles around the rim, feeling it relax and contract under his touch. He pushed one lubed finger inside.

“No Daddy, please... Stop, that's nasty...”

“That's why I'm washing you,” Jay said, stretching his entrance and adding another finger. God, he was always so warm and snug. “Because you're a dirty boy. And I don't think you want me to stop.” He slid his fingers in deeper, scissoring them apart and probing the plush satin walls, as his other hand wandered between Heath's legs to touch his leaking cock. The boy moaned and rocked, bearing down on the fingers and shoving into the hand palming him. “I feel how hard you are. You've been slutting it up all night, getting horny every time I touch you. Just begging for it. Daddy told you what happens to dirty little sluts.” He rose up on his knees and removed his fingers to drizzle lube over his own aching cock, then lined the fat, swollen head up with that wide open hole.

“Daddy!” Heath screeched. “What are you doing?”

“Hold on tight, baby boy,” Jay growled. “Daddy's gonna fuck you.” With one powerful stroke, he slid home, groaning at the heat smothering his dick as Heath wiggled and cried out.

“It's too big!” he moaned. “Oh god, I can't take it!”

“Oh, you'll take it,” Jay said, pushing in deep and rolling his hips. “That's it, wiggle on Daddy's dick.” A sharp smack landed on Heath's ass, the handprint filling in red. Jay leaned over his back and thrust hard, bowing his head to nuzzle his boy's neck. Oh fuck, he could still smell the piss in Heath's hair. His cock swelled even further as he rutted into the squirming body beneath him. “God, you filthy little whore. Getting off on your Daddy's dick in your ass. I tried to wash you and you still smell like piss and cum. You fucking stink! You always will, fucking slut. I'll make sure you always stink of your Daddy.”

This was too much for Heath, and he lost his goddamn mind, bucking back to bounce his ass off Jay's hips, taking him deeper, harder. “Oh yes... Fuck me, Daddy!” he cried at the top of his voice. “Fuck your dirty slut! I love it, love Daddy's big dick in me, fucking my ass, Daddy!”

Jay grabbed Heath's shoulders and shifted his weight, snapping his hips. “C'mon, play with that little baby prick. Show Daddy you love it. Fuck, so tight, choking Daddy's cock...” He knew he couldn't last long. He pounded into his boy, their wet skin making obscene sounds as their bodies came together, the scent of soap over sex infusing the thick air. The broad back under him shifted as Heath jacked himself, and soon the boy's rocking stilled as his body tensed. “That's it, come for Daddy... Oh jesus fuck!”

Heath's body seized in orgasm, his ass squeezing Jay's cock until the pressure and friction built to a blinding climax. Jay screamed Heath's name as he spilled into him, gripping smooth skin hard enough to bruise. When it was over, they both stayed a moment, panting and grunting as aftershocks rolled through one or the other. As soon as Jay felt himself softening, he eased out of his lover, sitting on his heels. Heath's knees slid in the tub, making the porcelain squeak as he shifted around to let his butt splash down in the water. He sat with his back against the tile and held his arms out to Jay, grinning.

“C'mere, big Daddy,” he drawled, and chuckled when Jay crawled into his lap and covered his face in sloppy kisses. “Do I really still stink?”

“A little. I catch a whiff here and there. We'll get a good shower in the morning,” Jay replied with a yawn. “Right now I just want to collapse into bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Heath said, then smiled. “You were awesome.”

Jay's lips quirked in a smile right back. “You were pretty awesome, too. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, baby,” Heath replied, then pressed a soft kiss to Jay's mouth before they drained the tub and made their way to bed, exhausted and sated. Jay snuggled into Heath's warm chest and smiled as he drifted to sleep, dreaming about what their day off tomorrow might bring.


End file.
